


믿어선 안될 말 (Words You Shouldn't Believe)

by collecting__stardust



Series: Stories based on Nell's songs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunjin's part is so short though, i hope this is not too confusing, it is open ending so you can decide if you want a happy ending or a sad one for seungmin, it's implied but i just put the tag, just for declaration hyunjin is seungmin's first bf, seunglix is more of a platonic ig but it can be viewed as romantic, the major character death is for the 3rd part, this is angsty i am sorry, this is kind of a songfic, this is seungmin centric, title is based on nell's song with the same title!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: Seungmin learns that there are words that he shouldn't believe.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stories based on Nell's songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	믿어선 안될 말 (Words You Shouldn't Believe)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Nell's songs a lot lately which leads me to create this series! 
> 
> This oneshot in particular is based on Nell's 믿어선 안될말: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZl5aWkF4qQ
> 
> I have been procrastinating lately so this is my attempt to get my writing skills back. I hope you enjoy it!

널 사랑해, 사랑해

(I love you, I love you.)

Those words slip out of Hyunjin’s lips easily. The first time he hears it is on their third date and he is frozen on his tracks as his mind process those words. It is not long before blood rushes to his cheeks as he replies those words back to his lover.

Since then, Hyunjin constantly mutters those words to him even in the most random situation.

No matter how many times the raven haired male faces him and mutters those words just for him, it never ceases to make him feels like he is in cloud nine. He usually will react by covering his red face with his hands and the other will chuckle and gently removes his hands away from his face.

“Don’t cover up your beautiful face, Seungmin,” he will say every single time. “It will be a shame to hide such beauty.”

Hyunjin always says those words to him. When he asks him of why he keeps on confessing his love towards him, a bright smile will always makes its way on the former’s face.

“So that you will not forget that you are always loved.”

널 언제나 생각해

(I will always think of you.)

When Hyunjin leaves, he turns into a mess. In his vulnerable state, he meets a person named Lee Felix. He is kind and always there by his side to comfort him. Felix is the one that helps him to get through the pain that Hyunjin left him the moment he walks out of his life.

Their paths are never meant to be crossed. It is just coincidental that Felix finds him as he cries his heart out at the place their relationship ends. It has been his habit to visit it every day, in hope that his ex-lover will come and tell him that it is just a lie. Instead of leaving again with a shattered heart as he had been for the past week, Felix approaches him and consoles him.

It is not easy but Felix’s presence does wonders. Months passed by and he finds himself slowly being his old self again. He manages to stand back on his feet again and he becomes the Seungmin that he used to be; the Seungmin who is cheerful and always happy to face a brand new day.

Still, all good times never last as Felix’s time as an exchange student is running out. They know that it will come to an end but it does not hurt less. He finds himself muttering a teary goodbye as he hugs the other in a final hug before Felix flies back to Australia.

Those words are what Felix says to him before they depart and he holds onto it close to his heart.

Those words are proven to be true at first as they exchange messages and take turns staying up to video call each other. Slowly that routine dies down and by the time the anniversary when they first met rolls by, he is left with zero messages from the other like the months they spent together are just a fever dream.

널 언제나 기억해

(I will always remember you.)

Lee Minho is a carefree person. He is reckless yet he lives life fully so that no regret will holds him down in his later days. The moment he meets him, it does not take long for the former to charm his way to his heart.

Their relationship builds up slowly as there is still lingering fear in his heart but it is comfortable nonetheless. There is no pressure and they spend every day creating brand new memories that will bring a smile on their face whenever they relive it.

It is going perfectly and he thinks that he will never meet such a perfect fit for himself. There are people who tell him to stay away from Minho in fear that the other will be a bad influence to him. He always turns a deaf ear to them though as no one has ever makes him feel this alive before.

Despite the long years together, he fails to realise that Minho is such a perfect actor. He never notices how his smile does not shine as brightly as before or how strained his laughter is. He is too caught up in the thoughts that he is perfect to notice the silent plea of help sent his way.

Minho mutters those words to him before the part ways that night. It is not unlike him to say vague words so he thinks nothing of it. Little did he know that it will be the last time he will see him alive.

Those words are also included in the letter Minho writes to him. In that letter he writes that meeting him is the best moments in his life and that he has no regret but one where he is sorry to leave him. Despite the reassuring words that he did nothing wrong, he cannot help but feels guilty as he lays a bouquet of red roses on his grave.

널 언제나 기다려

(I will always wait for you.)

Throughout the years, he returns back to his closed off self. He rarely interacts to save himself from the pain. This caused him to be dubbed as the ice prince by his peers as he avoids himself from getting into any relationships.

The person that manages to make him leave the shell is Han Jisung, the social butterfly of his college.

Jisung knows basically everyone in the college and befriended most of them. He is lively and always tries to make everyone around him happy. To say the least, he is the exact opposite of himself.

Instead of avoiding him like the others, Jisung tries to create a friendship with him. He even go as far to sit with him when he has a lot of other people offering their vacant seats for him to sit. His efforts are genuine but he just cannot bring himself to allow him in his life.

Despite his constant rejection, it does not stop the other from trying.

The most prominent thing about Han Jisung is that you cannot help yourself but to be attracted by his charms. That is how he finds himself slowly giving in to the other’s persistent request to be his friend and the day he declares that they can finally be friends, the popular student sends a blinding smile his way.

Their friendship remains until they finish college and along the way, romantic feelings begin to bloom in their chest. Before they can take their relationship to a new step, he receives an offer to work with a company of his dream overseas. After a long discussion, he ends up taking the offer.

Jisung sends him off at the airport and it sends a wave of nostalgia on him but he is on the opposite role now. Their relationship is uncertain but they promise that if they were to meet again and their feelings for each other still remains, then they will be take their relationship to a new level.

While holding his hands, Jisung says those words to him and there is nothing but certainty in his eyes.

Still, the moment he returns back to his hometown, he knows that he should not hold such a high expectation. The future is uncertain and he should know that while his feeling remains unchanged despite those long periods of time, it does not mean that it will remain reciprocated.

All it takes is one phone call by an old acquaintance in college for him to learn that. He barely manage to hold his tears until the call ends before he is reduced to a sobbing mess – the news of Jisung’s engagement rings in his ears as a reminder that his loyalty is useless in the end.

믿어선 안될 말

(Words you shouldn’t believe.)


End file.
